


Those Horde Kids Are Freaks, Yo

by avulle



Series: Cultural Differences [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora comma Freak, Catra comma Freak, Crack, F/F, Featuring, JUST, S5 spoilers, among other things, glimmer having just, m for indirect descriptions of sex, so many bad days, the stupidest of nonsense, weird horde headcanons nobody needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avulle/pseuds/avulle
Summary: Glimmer is a very accepting person.She kind of forgave Catra, who kinda killed her mom.But.But.Glimmer’s got a line.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Not Really, kind of - Relationship
Series: Cultural Differences [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765951
Comments: 86
Kudos: 463





	Those Horde Kids Are Freaks, Yo

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like Glimmer was feeling a little lonely. Because I kept writing about Catra and Adora doing stupid things, and not including her. This is my attempt to rectify this critical error. Glimmer, I hope you will take this as the deep, heartfelt apology, that it definitely is.
> 
> s5 spoilers, watch out!

Glimmer is a very accepting person.

She kind of forgave Catra, who kinda killed her mom.

Also!

She forgave Shadow Weaver, who like, did lots of other bad stuff.

So.

You know.

Glimmer is very accepting.

But.

Actually, wait let’s back up.

Adora is Glimmer’s friend, right?

Best friend.

(You can have more than one best friend.)

It was a rocky start, but they’ve worked through it, and there’s no one Glimmer trusts more.

(She trusts Adora as much as she trusts Bow, which is A Lot.)

But.

Adora’s a little weird?

Like, Adora is Really Weird.

And you’re probably thinking of like, She-Ra, right?

So she turns into a seven foot tall image of humanoid perfection, so what?

No.

That’s not weird.

Anyone can turn into a seven foot tall image of humanoid perfection.

(I mean not  _ everyone  _ everyone.)

Glimmer is talking about the…

Other Things.

Story time.

At first, Adora was totally normal!

I mean, she was brainwashed by the Horde, but like first month of their relationship, once they were friends but not  _ best _ friends, totally normal.

But then…

Then they became best friends.

And Adora took the opportunity to really let the Freak out.

Glimmer has told many people about this, and no one believes her but Bow.

(Bow understands.)

Let’s talk about some examples.

(Glimmer has. Lots of examples.)

It started with Adora leaving the door open when she went to the bathroom.

Like, she was talking to Glimmer.

Making solid eye contact with Glimmer.

Then she just pulled down her pants, and started flexing.

Um.

What?

She made it looks so normal, Glimmer had to double check with Bow after the fact.

You close your door when you poop?

Right?

You don’t make eye contact with people while you poop.

Right?

I haven’t just missed in the last fifteen years of our best friendship?

(Bow confirmed.)

(You do.)

So.

…

Okay.

So Glimmer was like, “Hey Adora, I love you and you’re great and I love you so much but please close the door when you poop.”

Adora looked sort of confused.

“But we’re friends, right?

“Best friends?”

Which was just…

A really hard question to answer.

Because the answer is yes but, like no?

Nobody is best friends like that, Adora.

(Glimmer was a very empathetic person, though, so she put Adora down nice and easy about her weird-ass dreams about what being best friends meant.)

Adora did start closing the door, though.

Alright, problem solved, Glimmer thought.

No big deal?

Her new best friend, totally normal.

Maybe raised by the Horde, but super brave, super pretty, super nice.

Just, the greatest.

Fast forward, like two or three days.

They had a sleepover.

Not their first sleepover, but first sleepover as Best Friends.

They come back, sweaty from a workout, and Adora just starts.

Stripping.

Fully clothed to naked, five seconds flat.

This time, Bow was present.

Glimmer was able to make eye contact with Bow, confirm that this was.

This was not normal.

They engaged in best friend telepathy, and he confirmed.

_ What? _

So Glimmer was like, “Hey Adora, best friend. What’s up? Whatcha doing.”

_ Where yo clothes _ , Glimmer didn’t say because she was very tactful.

(Glimmer is a princess, you know.)

(The height of class.)

“I felt all gross,” Adora said, which yes.

They’re all sweaty and gross.

Glimmer checked with Bow again.

Best friend telepathy achieved once again.

Still weird!

Glimmer gave the stage to Bow.

“Um, yeah?”

Bow was very eloquent. 

“Come on let’s go take a shower I’ve been so lonely having to shower by myself for the last month!”

Hm.

Hmm.

Best friend telepathy check.

(Both Glimmer and Bow both kindly do not acknowledge that they are both thinking  _ don’t look at adora’s boobs don’t look at adora’s boobs don’t look at _ )

Like, Horde is evil, right?

Sure.

But apparently the Horde is also hella weird?

Now, Glimmer isn’t still totally sure on what happened next.

But she’s pretty sure it involved naked Adora puppy dog eyes.

And she knows it ended with her, Bow and Adora naked in the shower together.

That’s a thing that happened.

“Gods, rooms in brightmoon are so big, how can your showers be so small? How do you take showers together?”

Which was just…

Just the best question.

Glimmer’s sure she could have answered if she was not pressed up against the wet, naked skin of both of her best friends.

(Like, it’s not Glimmer likes Adora like that but have you seen Adora?)

(Yeah.)

(At least she wasn’t not cursed with a body that liked to show its arousal on the outside.)

(She doesn’t know how Bow survived.)

So.

That’s a thing.

It took a couple days for Glimmer and Bow to recover, but when they did they had Adora have a little sit down.

Talk about the appropriate time to be naked.

They bravely weathered Adora’s puppy dog eyes (thankfully no longer accompanied by her naked body, slick with sweat, hair mussed and slicked back and—).

They worked Adora down to one naked shower party a month.

(Friendship is about compromises.)

Adora’s bathroom was expanded so the next party did not involve so much…

Touching.

(Thing Glimmer learned in subsequent shower parties:)

(Adora was really touchy feely when she was wet and naked.)

(She really liked naked hugs.)

So.

Problem solved.

Adora was like, super great.

Not totally normal, but hey.

She wasn’t a Freak Freak.

She was just a like.

You know.

A little bit of a Freak.

Fast forward…

Two months?

Three months?

Whatever.

Around that amount of time.

They were on a mission.

It had been stressful.

They needed to work off some stress.

Adora punched a lot of trees.

Bow shot a lot of trees with arrows.

Glimmer teleported a lot.

They were one day away from home, finally kind of safe.

They went to bed, separate bunks (thank goodness, Glimmer soon learned).

Not like, five minutes after they’d laid down.

Neither Glimmer or Bow were asleep.

Like, no way they could have been asleep.

They were still staring at the tent ceiling.

Glimmer was about to start chatting, because clearly no one was asleep, still too buzzed from the stress of the last couple days, when—

Glimmer heard a rustling.

Like wind blowing through the leaves in the trees.

Or, like, alternatively.

Like someone shoving their hand down their pants.

The rustling is followed by a low moaning.

Glimmer thought.

Maybe it’s just the wind.

The wind…

Moans.

Sometimes.

But then it happened again.

Very clearly a human voice.

Definitely not the wind.

Moaning.

She stared at the ceiling, looked, very hesitantly to her left.

Into Bow’s beautiful brown eyes, all hands in sight.

Confirmed through best friend telepathy that she is not having a stroke.

To her right.

Adora was definitely masturbating.

She was sort of half naked, blonde tuft below her waist not entirely covered by her hand, up to her breasts, also not entirely covered by her other hand.

Why the detail, you might ask?

Well, Glimmer will never be able to forget it, so she figured she might as well share.

She’d like to say she didn’t stare, but she’d be lying.

Had a little double check with Bow through best friend telepathy.

This was indeed, actually happening.

Yep.

Okay.

Glimmer made some nice, audible rustling noises, rolled over.

Bow grunted.

No change.

They tried audible sleep noises.

They failed to be louder than Adora’s growing moans.

Glimmer cleared her throat.

No dice.

It took, about ten minutes, Glimmer wants to say?

She’s not totally sure, but she started counting the seconds after the first couple minutes, so she’s  _ pretty _ sure.

Things Glimmer learned that night:

The sounds of Adora’s moans when she orgams sound like,  _ really  _ close to  _ Catra _ .

(You might think oh, this is how Glimmer totally called the whole Catradora thing.)

(No, Glimmer calls that because of what happens later.)

( _ Oh _ , just you wait.)

Then it was over!

And Adora just immediately rolled over, went immediately sleep.

Glimmer did a second little double check with Bow.

A little more best friend telepathy.

They confirmed that they did in fact, both just listen to Adora masturbate.

They decided to take an evening.

Gather their thoughts.

Sleep on it.

Have a best friend meeting in the morning.

Fast forward.

Best friend meeting.

They did their best to bring it up, nice and subtle.

Like “Hey Adora best friend platonic love of our lives honey, we think we might kinda heard something last night and we’d really like to maybe talk about it and maybe make sure it never happens again and have we mentioned we love you?”

Adora just like, kinda blinked at them?

“Something happened last night did I sleep through it, I’m so sorry, I was—”

Hm, yes, Glimmer knew very well how deeply Adora was sleeping.

She had heard Adora, uhh, prepare.

Glimmer imagine she would have also slept.

Quite deeply.

After having such a…

Hmm.

It took a bit, and only the loss of a little bit of dignity, but they successfully raised the issue.

Specifically that Adora masturbated really loudly while they were both just.

So awake.

Like, eyes wide open.

Couldn’t have been less asleep.

Adora had the audacity to look just bewildered that they would bring this up.

They asked if she knew they were awake.

“I mean, I wasn’t sure sure—”

Best friend telepathy break.

They turned back to Adora.

“But why?”

“I’ve been feeling kinda stressed, and like, I was too worried the last couple nights to really get into it, I’d been kinda feeling it all day, just building up, and I couldn’t get away before dinner, and then we were talking, so—”

Hm.

Yes.

Hm.

That was technically an answer.

Yes.

They had a talk.

It took a while, but they impressed upon Adora that they would prefer her to be.

More quiet.

The look she gave them was just.

It was the look that Glimmer would have seen on her own face, she is sure.

Such confusion.

Such bewilderment.

_ Why are you asking me to use this mud as a handkerchief  _ kind of look.

“I mean, as long as your commanding officer doesn’t hear you, it’s fine, right? Everyone does it?”

She wasn’t.

She wasn’t wrong.

But!

Communication was achieved.

They set a firm line in the sand.

(No losing to the puppy dog eyes.)

(No remembering that Adora’s sad puppy noises sound a lot like her moans.)

(Nope.)

Twenty minutes from last talking.

Silence.

_ It doesn’t feel as good when I have to be quiet _ , Adora dared to grumble.

No losing to the puppy dog eyes.

Ten minutes from last talking.

Muffle yourself with your pillow.

Compromise is important in any best friendship.

It was at this point that Glimmer accepted that two things can simultaneously be true.

Adora was great. Glimmer loved adora. She was nice and brave and sometimes She-Ra.

Adora was also a Freak. She was a Freak Freak. They raised ‘em different in the Fright Zone. They raised ‘em Freaky in the Fright Zone. They should call it the Freak Zone.

Okay.

You might think we’re getting back to our main point.

Glimmer is a very accepting person.

We are not.

There is more.

So, life continued.

It was occasionally interrupted by naked shower parties and Adora forgetting to close the door while pooping and the occasional muffled groan after the lights are off.

Things were fine.

It was fine.

Adora was great.

They had all made sacrifices.

They had all made equal sacrifices.

Everyone was equally totally okay with the current state of affairs.

Adora kept her Freak on the dl, and they all accepted her Freaky ways.

Then they rescued Catra.

Glimmer has to admit.

She doesn’t think she really.

Fully understood.

What bringing Catra and Adora back together again would mean.

At first, it was fine!

Catra and Adora were at odds.

Not at each other’s throats, but not like.

Not like  _ friends _ .

And then…

And then they like, made up.

Things that were learned on the ship include:

Adora had been making.

Many sacrifices.

Her freak had been so on the dl it was subterranean.

Oh, where to start.

So.

Catra had her own quarters, right?

Of course.

They weren’t monsters.

They were friends with Catra now.

(I mean they weren’t quite yet, but like, whatever.)

So, thing 1.

Post make-up Catra never slept alone.

Like, once she and Adora made up.

From that night on.

Literally not once.

She literally always slept in Adora’s room.

(Her room was literally empty, Glimmer checked.)

It was fine!

This was normal.

Sleepovers are fun.

If they’re fun sometimes, they’re fun all the time.

Sure.

Glimmer just like, did a little double check with Adora.

(She made sure to do the double check accompanied by Bow.)

(It’s important to have an anchor.)

“Adora best friend platonic love of our lives honey.

“How’s it going with Catra?

“You doing fine?

“You guys still… just friends?”

Adora’s smile was just brilliant.

“It’s great.

“It’s almost like it used to be!”

Hmmm.

Sure.

Okay.

Not an answer.

Okay.

They didn’t push it.

It was cool.

Catra and Adora were Very Close.

Cool.

Next day.

Adora and Catra were just.

Walking through the halls.

Totally naked.

Hm.

They encountered Glimmer, and Adora did a little embarrassed wave and Glimmer was comforted.

Maybe all of their clothes got magically vaporized.

They were searching for clothes.

They had literally nothing to cover themselves.

They could do nothing but walk through the halls naked.

They were also uncomfortable with this situation.

Everyone was uncomfortable with this situation.

Sure.

“My shower broke,” Adora said with a sheepish smile.

“Yeah, because you turned it on while you were She-Ra, doofus,” Catra said, pushing a naked Adora into the wall.

“You told me to do it!”

“I didn’t think you’d accidentally destroy it with your stupid super-strength!”

Hmmm.

There was no Bow.

How was Glimmer to know that this was real life?

How was Glimmer to know she was not, say, having a stroke.

Trapped in a fever nightmare dream.

Forever.

Hmm.

Adora leapt off the wall to tackle (a very naked) Catra into the ground.

They proceeded to begin to wrestle.

Hmmm.

This was fine.

Glimmer teleported to Bow, and obtained a witness.

(They were best friends and he forgave her for you know, accidentally starting this old Horde Prime stuff.)

(He would also forgive her for this.)

(Eventually.)

They engaged in telepathy, in which she confirmed this is real life, and he asked if this was punishment for not forgiving her sooner.

Catra and Adora hit their legs, and tried to drag them into the scuffle.

Yep.

Okay.

Many things had been established.

Catra and Adora were showering together.

Probably all the time.

Furthermore.

Naked wrestling was a thing that they do.

Yes.

Okay.

They were probably also talking while mid poop, but Glimmer had no plan to ever confirm this suspicion.

Next day, they had a best friend + Catra meeting.

(Catra was not yet a best friend.)

They had some talks about being naked in public places.

“Adora we love you you’re great we’re totally gonna save the world together but why you gotta be so naked.”

Catra rolled her eyes, and Adora looked kind of confused.

“Geez, who knew you rebellion nerds were so repressed?” Catra said.

“You don’t have to be naked,” Adora said, with her considerate face on.

It appeared she thought the reason she and Bow were uncomfortable with the naked shower parties was that they also had to be naked.

That certainly had been A Reason!

But it was fine.

Adora agreed to wear clothes in the halls.

Catra hacked a large hairball onto the table in protest, but it was cool.

Cool.

Problem resolved.

No more walking through the halls naked.

(“Unless we really need to,” Adora confirmed.)

No more naked wrestling in the halls.

(“Pfft, where are we supposed to wrestle?” Catra said, pushing her hairball towards Glimmer.)

Everything was fine.

Adora’s freak had returned to the downlow.

They found Melog, returned to Etheria. All was well.

But.

Fast forward.

A week?

Something like that.

They had a tent together.

On the way to the failsafe, whatever.

No Shadow Weaver, no Spinerella.

(Thank.)

(All of the Gods.)

The four of them.

Also Melog.

Melog was lying curled up on top to Adora, Catra was in her bed for once.

First time for everything.

(Oh, how foolish Glimmer had been.)

Adora and Catra were whispering to each other.

“We gotta be quiet,” Glimmer heard.

How considerate, Glimmer thought (incorrectly).

Very tired.

Bow shuffled in his bed.

He gave her a sleepy smile, crinkled his face up all cute and—

Whatever, not the point of the story.

(The fact Bow is the cutest boy on Etheria is arguably always relevant, but Glimmer is willing to momentarily put this aside.)

“What, why?” Catra squawked, not quiet.

“I don’t know, weird Brightmoon customs.”

Glimmer was making eye contact with Bow, and she could see the moment when they both realized what was coming.

“Freaking—” Catra breath is a little ragged “—prudes.”

She and Bow shared a common plea.

Prayer to the gods.

“I know—” little hitched breath “—right.”

The Gods had forsaken them.

(Like, arguably this was obvious when like, they found out their planet was a bomb.)

(But you know, it had been confirmed.)

With all the talking, it appeared that it took longer to masturbate.

This was information Glimmer had never needed, but now had.

Forever.

Other information she had gained.

It appeared that, in the Fright Zone, masturbation was a social activity.

It appeared to be something that you share with your friends.

Also, like, Glimmer remembered Melog plastered across Adora’s stomach, last time she looked in that direction.

Where had Melog gone?

Did Melog need to be moved, or could you just kinda…

Work around them.

Who knows.

No one will ever know.

Glimmer would certainly never ask.

It was fine.

It was fine.

Everything was fine.

Glimmer thought to her past self.

Look at how considerate Adora had been.

Not chatting it up with you while she had her hand in her pants.

Adora, Glimmer was reminded, was a very good, very considerate friend.

(Glimmer now not only knew what Adora sounds like when she comes, but also Catra.)

(She didn’t think she would ever be able to forget this.)

Now.

You may think that we have returned to our main point.

Our thesis statement, if you will.

We have not.

So they won the war, banished Horde Prime from like, the whole universe, it was great.

Magic was back in the world, everyone was un-evil-ified, and Glimmer needed to never again share a room with Catra and Adora.

Where they might have a little chat while rustling it up.

Nope.

Never again.

Incidentally, Catra and Adora were also like, super going out now.

Attached at the hip.

Constant goo-goo eyes.

“Catra, I thought your thing was being all broody and lonely.”

“Go fuck yourself, Sparkles.”

Glimmer didn’t want to clap herself on the back, but she had kinda been seeing this coming since like, you know, they were wrestling naked at her feet.

But, much to Glimmer’s surprise, there was no making out.

No kissing in public.

She had to admit, she had been kind of a little bit expecting them to just like…

Maybe like have sex on the mess tent floor?

Maybe just have sex while on a comm call with her, having a normal conversation?

It hadn’t seemed out of the question.

But no.

Their tent seemed to have been getting pretty rowdy, but that’s why Glimmer had placed her and Bow’s tent on the  _ other  _ side of the camp.

Cool.

Happy surprise.

Fast forward.

Brightmoon was rebuilt, this was great, spectacular.

Also, like, Glimmer’s dad was alive?

And not evil?

And like, the best.

Micah was great.

Very supportive.

Best Dad.

Two weeks into living in the newly rebuilt castle, and Glimmer had been lulled into a false sense of security.

Horde kids are freaks, right?

But like, it’s cool.

Glimmer understood the dimensions of their freak-itude.

She’d gotten the shape of it down.

It was cool.

Two weeks into the newly rebuilt castle.

Glimmer returned from a meeting, and like, arguably this was her fault?

Like, not a lot.

But a little.

Because she just teleported into her office, instead of walking to it and like…

Knocking the door.

(Have you ever tried teleporting?)

(It’s the  _ best _ .)

(Feels  _ spectacular _ .)

And there.

On her desk.

Were Catra and Adora.

Having sex.

Just.

So incredibly having sex.

On her desk.

The desk that had been  _ her mom’s desk _ .

Like, Adora’s head was buried between Catra’s legs, Catra was yowling Adora’s name while opening up red lines with her claws on Adora’s shoulders, having sex.

On Glimmer’s mom’s desk.

(This is very important point.)

(We need to not forget about it.)

Has Glimmer mentioned that they were both naked?

That the fur around Catra’s mouth had been matted down?

She is not sure if that’s relevant, but because she will never be able to forget it, neither can you.

Glimmer, once she recovered herself, cleared her throat.

Catra opened her eyes long enough to give her the side eye.

“You mind? We’re kind of—” ragged breath “—in the middle of something, ere.”

She caught Adora’s head when it starts to pull away—

“Don’t you dare fucking stop.”

Glimmer—

This was Glimmer’s office!

This was her office!

She had felt bad for teleporting in without knocking but actually!

This was Glimmer’s office!

She was not the one being unreasonable here!

But.

“yes yes yes”

If Glimmer was honest with herself.

This was—

This could have been tolerable.

She could have taken it.

Except.

Then her dad knocked on the door.

“My dad’s here!”

“Right there  _ yesss _ .”

“My Dad!”

“Yeah yeah—” muffled groan “—whatever he’s your dad, you deal with him.”

Catra.

Catra just like, waved Glimmer away.

Like—

Like.

Glimmer looked to Adora for support, engages in best friend telepathy.

She received the same dismissive wave.

Like—

Like, she was the one who was—

Glimmer teleported outside her office.

Then.

Then Glimmer made eye contact with her father while Catra screamed Adora’s name as she came.

Yep.

Turns out, Catra had really been holding back for their benefit in the tent.

“I can come back later.”

Her dad’s face was afraid.

Glimmer saw herself in the mirror on the wall.

She doesn’t want to say she can understand the fear.

But she totally can.

Now.

Now I would like to return to our main point.

Thesis statement, if you will.

Glimmer is an accepting woman.

She has a heart that can contain multitudes.

Someone killed her mom because they had a horrible childhood and like probably a bit of brain washing.

Done.

Fifteen days, some shared imprisonment.

Saving Glimmer’s life at the cost of their own.

She’s good.

But.

But.

Glimmer’s got a line.

That line is when her best friend and her probationary best friend have screaming sex in her office while she is making eye contact with her dad outside of her office.

She cannot.

She just—

She cannot.

She teleports them to their room, and—

“Hey, what are you teleporting us back for, our clothes are in your office!”

Nope.

Nope.

Glimmer’s not falling for this again.

She retrieves Bow.

“Oh my God what? Why?”

Glimmer looks at Bow while Catra sprawls back on her bed, splaying her legs, giving Glimmer just a very solid view of some very suspicious wet patterns on her—

Glimmer takes Bow’s face in her hands, engages in some Best Friend telepathy.

_ Bow. _

_ Bow I need you with me right now. _

Bow looks a little blindsided, but slowly nods.

Glimmer turns back to Adora, and Catra’s still-open legs.

Glimmer ignores Catra. Catra is still only probationary best friend.

“Adora best friend platonic love of my life.

“What.

“What was that.”

Adora has the decency to look, like, a little embarrassed.

“We had this really stressful meeting, and your office was the closest, we knew we could trust you to keep anyone of our backs if we were—”

Adora gives her her Best-Friend-Glimmer-I-love-you-you’re-great look. It’s a lot like her puppy dog look, but without the pout.

But no.

Nope.

Glimmer will not be tricked.

“You had sex.

“On my mom’s desk.

“While my dad was outside.”

She enunciates every word very clearly.

It is very important that Adora understood what she has done wrong.

“I’m sorry they did what?”

Glimmer looks at Bow.

Telepathies Bow.

_ Bow. _

_ I need you to focus _ .

She turns back to Adora, who is looking… kind of confused.

Nope.

Nope.

She will not be treated as if she’s the one who’s being weird here.

“Where were we… supposed to do it?”

“We could have done it on her chair,” Catra suggests, kicking her feet, bringing Glimmer’s gaze momentarily to her feet, and by her extension her entire naked form, still intermittently slicked down with what was definitely—

“We could have done it on your chair,” Adora offers, with her conciliatory face.

The same face she made when she suggested:

Ten minutes.

Muffled with a pillow.

Glimmer takes a deep breath.

No.

No.

This is not a negotiation.

“You could do it in your room,” Glimmer says.

“In the middle of the day?” Adora makes a face. “You can’t have sex in the bunk room in the middle of the day. What if someone catches you? That’s like, a week of half rations.”

Catra is sitting up again and giving Glimmer a disbelieving look.

Oh.

Absolutely not.

“You have your own room!”

Adora and Catra both kinda make a face.

They look at each other.

“Ohhhh.”

They kinda smile, look at each other.

They’re making sex eyes at each other.

“You cannot be realizing this now! You’ve had your own room for like, the last year!”

“I haven’t,” Catra says.

Glimmer takes a deep breath.

She drops her head into her hands, takes another.

Bow places a comforting handing on her back.

There are mutterings in front of her.

Glimmer keeps taking deep breaths.

The mutterings stop, and a naked furry breast approaches her to her right, a naked not-furry breast approaches her to her left.

A clawed hand falls on one shoulder, a human hand on the other.

“I realize I’ve gone past your boundaries, and—”

Catra pauses, like she’s trying to remember what to say next.

Adora whispers something.

“And I’m sorry.”

“ _ We’re _ sorry,” Adora adds.

Glimmer lifts her head, if only to escape the cavern of breasts, and Adora is smiling comfortingly at her.

Catra is bearing her teeth while trying to pull the corners of her lips into a smile.

“Now we hug,” Adora says.

“Oh, right,” Catra says.

Glimmer finds herself encased in nakedness.

Nakedness that is, in some places, kinda sticky.

It lasts… minutes.

They feel like… eons.

Bow comes to her rescue.

“I think.

“I think she gets it.”

Catra releases her immediately, and flops back onto the bed.

“Oh thank God.”

Adora only kind of releases her.

Her sweat slicked, still flushed face peers into Glimmer’s.

Glimmer is a patient woman.

Very accepting.

But she feels that some things need to be said.

“Why you so weird?”

She might have screamed.

Like, a little.

“Why did you have sex on my mom’s desk!

“Why are you always so naked?”

And, for good measure.

“Don’t give me that look I’m not the one being unreasonable here!”

Adora blinks.

“You’re weird,” Catra says, not sitting up.

“Uh, I’m not sure how to say this,” Adora adds.

Still naked.

Still sex-flushed.

Still just.

So close.

“But Catra’s right, you’re the one being weird about this.”

Glimmer takes in a breath that only squeaks a little on the way in.

Bow is rubbing comforting circles against her back.

“We’re different,” he says, “but that’s okay.

“We make each other stronger.”

Glimmer, stunned at the betrayal of the person she thought she could trust most, turns to Bow, but finds his eyes glassy, and unseeing.

Glimmer feels something, in the pit of her stomach.

It feels suspiciously like defeat.

(Glimmer is perhaps, too accepting.)

“Please.

“Never have sex on my mom’s desk again.”

Adora responds immediately.

“Got it. No sex on your desk.”

Hmm.

Yes.

This is the feeling of communication not being had.

“Please.

“Never have sex in my office again.”

Catra blows out a explosive sigh.

“Sure,” Adora says, like she’s being very reasonable.

Like she’s making just.

All of the sacrifices.

“Or my room.

“Or my other office.

“Or my gym.

“Or the throne room.”

“Who would want to have sex in the throne room,” inerrupts the Catra peanut gallery.

_ Who would want to have sex on my mother’s desk in my office! _ Glimmer does not scream.

(Because she is a queen.)

(Very calm.)

(Very collected.)

“Or the war room.

“Or the cabinet.”

Bow, whose glassy eyes are slowly coming back into focus, adds.

“Or the armory.”

Catra sighs again.

“Geez, where are we supposed to—”

“In your room!” Glimmer says, very calmly, no screaming.

Another explosive sigh.

“Of course,” Adora says, still in that obnoxious tone, like she’s still the one making sacrifices here.

Adora spreads her arms for a hug.

“Still best friends?”

Glimmer takes a deep breath.

Remembers that feeling of just all of Adora’s naked body pressed against her own.

“Maybe put on some clothes first,” Bow suggests, and Glimmer has almost forgiven him for the great betrayal of  _ we make each other stronger _ .

“Oh, right you have that thing,” Adora says, once again, like she is being just.

So Accepting.

Of how unreasonable Glimmer is being.

Deep breaths.

“Such a prude,” says the Catra peanut gallery.

There must be something in Glimmer’s eyes when she looks at Catra, because she puts clothes on too.

(Albeit while grumbling “stupid brightmoon stupid clothes you know what it’s like to wear a shirt over fur, huh? feels shitty that’s what it—”)

Once they are both clothed, Glimmer holds out both arms towards the both of them.

Catra makes a face, but Adora drags Catra with her, and wraps Glimmer up in a nice, tight, very clothed hug.

No discomfitingly slick skin pressed against the back of Glimmer’s hand.

No nipples pressed into her shoulder.

Nice.

Clothed.

Hug.

Very warm.

Very comforting.

Glimmer slowly allows herself to relax, and dreams of a day in which in her brain will not be able to exactly reproduce the sound of Catra screaming Adora’s name as she comes.

(But somewhere in her heart, she knows such a day will never come.)

“Still best friends?” Adora asks in her ear.

Bow joins the hug from the back, and Glimmer smiles.

She is kind of like, the most accepting person on Etheria, you know?

“Of course.”

And like, it’s not like it affects how much Glimmer loves them, but it needs to be established:

“Even though you’re both just—such Freaks.”

Adora laughs, and it’s Catra who responds.

“Yeah, well, we lo—” cough “—lo—” hack “—like you too, even if you’re hella prudes.”

Glimmer laughs, as the sound of that same voice screaming “oh yes  _ Adora _ ” echoes in her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> When I was re-reading something I wrote like six months ago, I was reminded of my favorite Horde headcanon: Horde's got some weird norms around nakedness. (I don't think I came up with this myself, but I have no idea where I did get it from.) And I like this headcanon, just... so so much. 
> 
> Now if you read this and you're like, wow, this is so dumb. I've never read anything so dumb.
> 
> I want you to know I feel like this fandom has done nothing but reward me for writing things that are just. The stupidest. 
> 
> So like, to a certain extent, I feel like you have brought this upon yourself.


End file.
